No Good Modeling Left Alone/Quotes
:(Dimmsdale Elementary) :(Mr. Mulligan's classroom) :David: And that, class, is how you should never judge a book by it's cover. (school bell rings; kids walk out of the classroom) Have a good day! (looks one side of the hallway and the other) Okay, the coast is clear! :(the other teachers walk out of doors and they all sneak to the teacher's lounge and turn on the TV) :Chet: This is Chet Ubetcha with breaking news! It has become a fashion disaster at the Dimmsdale Mall today. There isn't a single model balanced enough... (model trips and falls on stage) nor wise enough... :(another model thinks of a pose and makes a ridiculous one and falls off stage) :Fashion Model #1: I'm okay! :Chet: ...to make it to season finale. If there's no one else in the city to make it to the finale, then the Dimmsdale's Latest Fashion series will have to be cancelled. :Teachers: What?! Noooo!! :Chet: Now, if you'll excuse me, my daughter Ivette and I will beg for the show not to be cancelled. :Ivette: Uh, no thanks, Dad. (walks out) I'm going to go and play hoops with Sally instead. (front and center) This is Ivette Ubetcha saying, "Good luck with your thing." :(Chet smiles nervously) :(David turns off the TV) :Waxelplax: This is terrible! :Bickles: I know, I hope they don't stop serving those cinnamon pretzels at the mall. :Wallace: What she means is, that the show will be cancelled unless someone lucky enough can make our favorite TV show continue airing. :David: Well, what can we do about it? (outside the teacher's lounge through the door with Timmy overhearing everything) It's not like we know someone who can do fashion. :Timmy: (to himself) But I do. :(door slams on Timmy; teachers walk out) :Waxelplax: Now that school's over, what do you say we all go to the cafeteria and bawl our eyes out near the onions? :(door slowly closes; a crushed Timmy fell off the wall to the ground with a thud) ---- :(David walks out of the front doors and sees Timmy, Ivan and Chloe with their fairies disguised as birds) :David: Oh, Timmy, Ivan, Chloe. :Timmy, Ivan and Chloe: Hello, Mr. Mulligan. :David: Isn't this a pleasant surprise. Don't you kids have, whatever you do after school days? :Timmy: Actually, we have a confession to make. I overheard about the Dimmdale's Latest Fashion show being cancelled and we want to help. :David: Really? :Ivan: Of course, we'd do anything to help out our favorite teachers. :Chloe: Yeah. :David: Well, I'd imagine one of you might have briefly met a model before. :Timmy: Lucky for you, I have once. :David, Ivan and Chloe: Really? :Fairies: Really? (David looks at the disguised fairies) We mean, tweet? :Timmy: Her name is Carly, and she would be great for the show. :David: Well, Timmy, I sure hope this Carly would do a great job. :Timmy: You can count on it. ---- :(Timmy's house) :Timmy: (typing on the computer) Okay, let's get more information about Carly. :Ivan: Your computer's connection sure is fast. :Timmy: It's actually Timantha's. She said I can borrow it while she's at the dentist. (ding) Here it is. :(screen showing Carly's profile) :Wanda: Carly Sophia Grey; age twenty, kind and supportive, professional practicing model and one of the top five ballet dancers at Dimmsdale University College. :Ivan: Wow, Carly sure looks beautiful. :Sunny: Sounds like she's just what we need to help out Mr. Mulligan. :Timmy: It'll be nice to see her again. :Ivan: You know her? :Timmy: Well, not as much as I do now. I was helping out Mark Chang fulfill his Yugopotamian five day holiday, F.L.A.R.G. and on the third day, there was the best party in the world and I couldn't remember it. :Neptunia: Why? :Cosmo: Because, the A in F.L.A.R.G. stands for "amnesia". And somehow, Timmy had Carly's name tattooed on his chest. :Chloe: Must have been a blast. :Timmy: I wouldn't say that. On the fourth day, R, which was "Ranksgiving", Mark ate and chunked up a lot of human food. I ran like heck as far as I could until I met Carly in person. Turns out, she had my name tattooed on her shoulder. But, I didn't have a chance to talk to her, remembering I had to escape from Mark's vomit. Don't ask me more about it. And if you're wondering about my tattoo, I washed it off with ease. :Astronov: Well, I'm sure Carly can help out. :Timmy: Yeah, and it does say here that she's very supportive much like her distant cousin... Melissa Kelley? Who's that? :Poof: Says right here that her common name is Missy. :Timmy: Missy? :Wanda: You had no idea about it? :Timmy: Of all the times I've known Missy, she had never once mentioned her actual full name. :Astronov: And who would've thought she's distantly related to this Carly character? :Chloe: Well, it says here that Carly's great-great-great-great-great... :(as Chloe constantly says great, the sun goes down and the moon rises up; the moon goes down and the sun rises up) :Chloe: ...grandfather... (everyone wakes up) was married to Missy's great-great-great-great-great... :(as Chloe constantly says great, the sun goes down and the moon rises up; the moon goes down and the sun rises up again) :Chloe: ...grandmother. (everyone wakes up) :Ivan: (tired) That's very interesting. :Timmy: Well, enough chat. Let's go talk to Carly. ---- Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!